Funds are requested for the purchase of a modern, general purpose Fourier transform infra-red spectrophotometer for use in on-going synthetic, kinetic and spectroscopic studies. No comparable infra-red instrumentation is available at the University of Oregon. In particular, the proposed instrument will have good sensitivity and solvent subtraction capability for studies of dilute solutions in absorbing solvents. It will also have capability below 400 cm-1 and fairly high resolution (0.12 cm-1) needed for some spectrosocpic studies.